mariofandomcom-20200222-history
Lifelight
|singers = Abby Trott Erina Koga (Japanese) |time = }} is a song composed by Hideki Sakomoto. It is the main theme of ''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate and has different versions. Creation and development Masahiro Sakurai, the director of Super Smash Bros. Ultimate wrote the lyrics, requesting his fans not to dwell on the song as it "sort of breaks the illusion". Erina Koga accepted Hideki Sakamoto's invitation to work together regardless of not knowing the details of the job. When Sakomoto submitted his first draft to Sakurai; he asked Sakomoto to be more orchestral, turning out that Sakurai wanted it to be a song. Sakomoto struggled to achieve a more orchestral piece until he came up with a melody at midnight and saved it on his computer. Six months before the final recording, the song was on a high key. Sakurai wanted to adjust the key higher to make an impact. However, Koga cannot pitch the last high note. Koga practiced pitching the note and was able to successfully achieve it. Abby Trott auditioned for the Cup of Tea Productions having no clue what the audition was for. During the first round, she posted her singing demo. At the second round, she sang a requested song, but it was not Lifelight. She cried when she realized what the project was about, being a Nintendo fan for a long-time. She stated that being part of Super Smash Bros. Ultimate was "really special". Lyrics English= Colors weave into a spire of flame Distant sparks call to a past still unnamed Bear this torch against the cold of the night Search your soul and reawaken the undying light On that day, when the sky fell away Our world came to an end In our eyes, did a fading sun rise in the dark? Glimmering shadows Silence grows, in the spaces between stretching out beyond time Rising up, as a chorus of souls find a voice flickering through the void These little sparks, cling on to life, everyone caught in the struggle, And then the storms of change, they fan the flames scattering ashes to the wind Every soul contains a whisper of light gleaming faintly as it dwindles from sight No escape, no greater fate to be made In the end, the chains of time will not break Colors weave into a spire of flame Distant sparks call to a past still unnamed Bear this torch against the cold of the night Search your soul and reawaken the undying light As fate spins a thread without end, new life draws its first breath, Blossoming in a soil reclaimed from the past, where destiny holds fast, Here where we stand, hand clenched in hand everyone caught in the struggle, This is the day we finally find our way stepping into our tomorrow Every soul contains a whisper of light growing louder as it calls to unite From the distance sings a chorus of souls rising slowly, stirring heat from the coals Colors weave into a spire of flame Distant sparks call to a past still unnamed Bear this torch against the cold of the night Light will guide you, on your way to the ultimate fight Every soul contains a whisper of light growing louder as it calls to unite From the distance sings a chorus of souls rising slowly, stirring heat from the coals Colors weave into a spire of flame Distant sparks call to a past still unnamed Bear this torch against the cold of the night Light will guide you, on your way to the ultimate fight |-| Japanese= - Romaji= toridori no irotachi ga tsumugu honō no rasen hateshi naku tsudzuite ku haruka kara uketsuida hikari sora ga ochita ano hi me ni shita no wa kuchi ru myōjō ka tsukinai yoiyami ka towa ni tsudzuku yōna shijima no naka musū no tamashī ga hono kana kodō wo utsu inochi no tomoshibi subete no hitotachi fukinukete yuku kaze ni mi wo yudaneta mama ikerumono ga kasukana hikari wo hanachi kieru yūkyū no toki no naka kakeru sadame to kizuna toridori no irotachi ga tsumugu honō no rasen hateshi naku tsudzuite ku haruka kara uketsuida hikari meguru inga no naka ikiga mebuki arata naru inochi ga tsutsumu kono daichi de tatakai　majiwaru subete no hitotachi tachiagari fumidashite asu e susumiyuku ikerumono ga kasukana hikari de orinasu hoshi yūkyū no kanata made tamashi-tachi wa utau toridori no irotachi ga tsumugu honō no rasen hateshi naku tsudzuite ku doko ma demo nagare yuku hikari ikerumono ga kasukana hikari de orinasu hoshi yūkyū no kanata made tamashi-tachi wa utau toridori no irotachi ga tsumugu honō no rasen hateshi naku tsudzuite ku doko ma demo nagare yuku hikari - Translation= A rainbow of colors spins into spiral of flame Continue onward with the distant, inherited light On that day, the sky fell away Is there a fading sun in the endless night? In between the everlasting silence A myriad of souls, a faint heartbeat Everyone's lights of life Left their body in the wind blowing through These living things release faint light Unable to escape time, the chains of destiny A rainbow of colors spins into spiral of flame Continue onward with the distant, inherited light As fate spins, a breath will sprout New life will cover this earth Everyone is caught in the struggle Together we step forward, facing tomorrow These living things are faint light, weaving into a star Until the end of time, our souls will sing A rainbow of colors spins into spiral of flame Continue onward with the boundlessly flowing light These living things are faint light, weaving into a star Until the end of time, our souls will sing A rainbow of colors spins into spiral of flame Continue onward with the boundlessly flowing light }} Uses ''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate'' Lifelight serves as the main theme of Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. The song is used for the title and selection screen, Adventure Mode: World of Light and the Classic Mode's Bonus Stage. References See also: *Adventure Mode: World of Light External Links *Lifelight on Smashpedia. Category:Songs Category:Super Smash Bros. Ultimate